ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent
|image = Maleficent.png |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Protrayed by: Angelina Jolie |Created By= The Bard |status= Active |Gender= Female |Age= 4000 |Species= God |Position= Goddess of Vengeance & Queen of Xehacora |affiliation = Xehacora, The Pantheon, The Sanctuary}}Once known as Adora the Bleeding Heart, Maleficent began her life as one of the lesser gods of the Pantheon, overseeing the dispensation of mercy and compassion throughout Ga'leah. A grave mistake on her part cost Adora her godhood and saw her left for dead until her beloved brother saved her and made a great sacrifice to give her a means to seek her revenge. For two thousand years, she hid among the Fae in Allutheria putting the pieces of her plan into action and being more and more corrupted by her new powers, the godhood of Vengeance. Eventually, her plan brought her back to Ga'leah under the new name of Maleficent known to all as a very powerful and very frightening Fae who helped the barren king and queen of Dokrayth to have the child they'd always wanted, at dire cost. And eventually, over a century later, to wed the King of Xehacora and place herself in the perfect position to reek her vengeance and watch the death and destruction unfold. Adora Adora was a goddess created much later than her older siblings who were eventually given seats on the Council and the right to weigh in on important matters. When it came time for the gods to choose their domain, Adora was first drawn to love and saw that godhood snatched up by the Matchmaker. With that no longer available, she instead took for herself the godhood of Mercy and Compassion. To many of the Pantheon her chosen domain was considered a joke and she was ridiculed both to her face and behind her back, given the title of 'The Bleeding Heart' because of her acts of kindness and forgiveness. Because of her unfortunate relationship with many of the Pantheon, Adora spent much of her time on her own, dispensing Mercy and showing Compassion to the Fae who needed it most. She found friendship with the Matchmaker and a strange sort of companion in her brother the god of Vengeance. There were times when Mercy and Vengeance would make bets and compete for the souls of those on the precipice of Forgiveness or Revenge. The Great War Adora did not take part in the war with the Fae. She refused to pick up arms and cause any harm to the creatures they had created, instead attempting to convince the rest of the Pantheon that war was not the best way to bring the Fae to heel. After the Fae had been defeated, the Council of Twelve met to determine their ultimate punishment. Many seemed to be leaning towards killing the Fae for their disobedience and beginning anew with different sentient beings. It was Adora who stood before her elders and begged for mercy for the Fae, placing the blame for their behavior on the gods who had not cared for them as they should had and asking the gods to create for the Fae a prison which would allow them to live in peace as their own masters but far from the gods and the land of G'aleah. At her behest, the land of Allutheria was created and the Fae were exiled there for all time. Death and Rebirth Adora worked hard to provide Mercy and Compassion for the humans just as she had the Fae, and found the dispute between the Merkind and the Pirates the most troubling. Both children of the sea and the Coming Tide, she did not understand why they could not put aside their differences and live in peace. In an effort to facilitate that, Maleficent created the Sanctuary, a magical island on which no act of violence could ever be committed. Though it did it's job by allowing the Merkind and the Pirates to meet on safe ground, it also raised the ire of the Coming Tide who took her grievance to the Council of Twelve. The only law of the gods was simply that they could not meddle in each other's domain. By creating the Sanctuary, the Coming Tide affirmed, Adora had done just that. A trial followed in which a majority of the Council found Adora guilty of breaking their only law. Her punishment, they decreed, would be to lose her godhood and live out her days as a mortal until she died as mortals were apt to do. She was left bloody and broken both physically and mentally by the ordeal. It was in this manner, that her brother the god of Vengeance found her. Dagon the Reckoner saw in his sister a soul in desperate need of vengeance and forced his own godhood upon her with promises that she would one day have her retribution against the gods. WIth one final act of Mercy, Adora left Dagon enough of his power to keep him alive and youthful until his return, and then vanished into Allutheria to hide among the Fae and plan her revenge. Maleficent Once locked away in Allutheria with the Fae, far from the watchful eyes of the gods, Adora remade herself as Maleficent...a dark fae with a secret that none in Allutheria dared question. She quickly set about making alliances with the Courts that had formed in Allutheria, finding friendship in the Court of the Hearts. Not all of the Fae were as open to her charms and talk of vengeance against the gods. Etaine was not so easily swayed, and many years later when Maleficent sought to coax her daughter Nimue away from her, the young Nimue proved as hard to convince as her mother. Not used to being refused, Maleficent swore vengeance against the girl and her mother for refusing her. Reunited with her brother Dagon, now called Corvus Dagonite, he joined her as an adviser in the royal court of Xehacora to aid her in enacting her plans against the Pantheon despite his own misgivings and the softening of his heart that had transpired over the years without his powers. As the time for her vengeance grew nearer and the Blight tormented the land of Ga'leah, Maleficent sought out alliances with several of the most dangerous residents of Ga'leah and Allutheria alike. She promised the Big Bad Wolf the godship of the Huntress if he agreed to act as her agent, even magically creating the Tooth and Claw for him as an act of good faith. She also attempted to garner the assistance of Rumpelstiltskin, though the Dark One was not as easily swayed as his peers. Ursula was promised the godship of the seas when the Coming Tide was murdered, if she assisted in the destruction of the Pendragons and the High Court...something she ultimately failed to follow through with. Maleficent even reconnected with the fallen and beleaguered Queen of Hearts and her besotted Changeling to promise a means for revenge against the Green Man and Rasputin when the time was right. After the Big Bad Wolf failed to prove a worthwhile pawn in her game against the Gods, and Ursula failed to carry through with her destruction of the High Court, Maleficent turned to the Black Knight she had created at the onslaught of the Walking Starvation to become her next 'god killer'. Always attempting to think several steps ahead of the gods, fae, and mortals at the mercy of the Blight, Maleficent sought out a particularly hard hit area in Caerleon called 'The Pitts' were an ancient weapon of the Great War had been awakened by the horrors of the Blight. There, she encountered, tormented, and gambled with the Shadow Fae, Isis, to gain an untold favor from her in the future. Maleficent truly began reaping her harvest of retribution against the gods when she directed the Blight to destroy the Maritanis and sent the Black Knight, Owen Blackwell, to slay the Coming Tide. After the Maritanis fell to the Black Water, she set her sights upon the Yarrow and finally having her vengeance on Etaine and Nimue by killing the Lady of the Lake's beloved Merlin even as she used the Half-Fae's attempts to save him to create the monsters that would be the Fae's undoing. As the Yarrow was destroyed by the Blight and the Horsemen attacked settlements throughout Ga'leah and Allutheria, Maleficent attempted to use the opportunity to recruit Queen Ravenna to her side as well as securing negotiations with the Sorcerer of the Black Sands in preparation for a future assault against Solhara.